


Podfic: The Credit a Tongue Gets

by Djapchan



Series: Kharis Cadash [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, French Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 19:50:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17473910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: Dorian comes up to join Inquisitor Cadash on a rainy day, and confronts one of the dwarf's particular insecurities.





	Podfic: The Credit a Tongue Gets

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Credit a Tongue Gets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177320) by [Arcanista](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcanista/pseuds/Arcanista). 



**Author's Note:**

> Download via Mediafire:
> 
> [The Credit a Tongue Gets](http://www.mediafire.com/file/g9wj32qfdibnv0u/DAI_2_3_Credit_a_Tounge_gets.mp3/file)


End file.
